This invention relates to a seat for use on an invalid walker where the seat folds so that when the seat is not being used, the seat remains on the walker, but does not interfere with the normal use of the walker.
Manufacturers of invalid walkers have developed various types of seating arrangements whereby when the walker is not being used as a walker, it can be used by the patient as a seat. For example, elderly patients sometimes can walk only short distances with the aid of a walker. When the patients tire, often there is no chair available, so having some time of seating capability on the walker itself can be of great benefit to allow the patient to shop, walk around the neighborhood or institution, or generally have improved mobility and quality of life.
The problem with some seating adapted for use on invalid walkers is that they are removable or have to be removed between uses forcing the patient to carry the seat separately. Alternatively, some seats do not allow the walker to fold flat so they are ill-adapted for use with folding type walkers. In addition, some walker seating arrangements make normal use of the walker difficult since some of them require support structures that interfere with the use of a walker when the walker is not being used as a seat. Finally, some seats for use on walkers are not rigid, which allows the user to sink into a flexible style seat perhaps lower than the user should be and still allow the user easy egress from the seated position.